Incienso de San Valentín
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: Ni Valentín, ni un incienso, ni cualquier energía divina podría cambiar el carácter de dos personas por mucho que se amaran… pero eso es lo bonito de amar… ¿Verdad? (Lemon)


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los cojos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Fic con vocabulario y escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Contiene escenas de Lemon y Lime. Si eres sensible a esos temas o menor de edad, no recomiendo que leas su contenido.

**Leyenda**:

kkkkk - Narración

-kkkkk- - Diálogo

* * *

-Necesitaremos: huevos – miró la mesa – hecho; harina – volvió a mirar la mesa – hecho; azúcar, leche, mantequilla, levadura, ralladura de piel de limón y chocolate – enumeró con el lápiz para después tacharlos en la hoja de papal – perfecto. Pondremos en un recipiente la harina, los dos huevos, el azúcar, la leche, la levadura y la ralladura de limón para batirlo bien – dejó la receta en la mesa apartada de su zona de trabajo y siguió a rajatabla todos los preceptos.

Era un día fresco pero soleado y con una suave brisa que rodeaba toda la ciudad capital del país nipón. No era un día muy especial sino conocías la fecha en la que vivías, pues los grandes almacenes y las chocolaterías abrían sus puertas para la llegada de una masa considerable de gente para hacer las compras de San Valentin.

Este era el día, en el que los comercios dedicados a las parejas o amigos hacían su "agosto" después de navidad, deshaciéndose del stock sobrante para que los ciudadanos japoneses regalaran a sus seres queridos o conocidos los preciados obsequios dulces. Nadie se acordaba ya, de que se celebraban los años que hacía que un hombre murió apedreado por casar por la ley cristiana a aquellos paganos que se lo pidieran. Valentín había pasado a la historia convertido en un niño con pañales y tirando flechas con puntas de corazones.

Aun así, aun quedaba gente que no sucumbía a la compra compulsiva de suvenires para regalar a los demás. Solo un puñado de personas, reconocían el esfuerzo que hizo Valentín por aquellos paganos que querían que su amor fuera bendecido por otro dios que no era aceptado por su gobierno. Y como muestra de ese esfuerzo, algunos hacían sus propios chocolates para los seres queridos o personas allegadas a ellos; aunque no conocieran muy bien al tal Valentín.

Higurashi Kagome, era una de las almas caritativas que estaba haciendo la receta de su abuela para conseguir unas galletas de chocolates dignas de una reina. No es que estuviera haciendo el chocolate para su hanyou favorito –aunque todos sepamos qué sentimientos albergaba hacia él – sino que su amor caritativo iba más allá: le estaba haciendo los chocolates a Sota para que este se los entregara a su novia.

Nada tenía que ver, que Sôta la hubiera amenazado con contar a sus amigas que tenía tres novios – cosa que no era cierta – y que no iba a clase porque necesitaba tiempo para poder organizarse sin que ninguno de los tres supiera que existían los otros dos. Explicado así, parecía una locura pero… ¿Quién podía arriesgarse? Sôta Higurashi era capaz de venderle una nevera a un esquimal si se lo propusiera… era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Por eso y por su gran amor hacia su hermano, se encontraba en esa situación, envuelta de harina hasta la raíz del cabello y mezclando unos ingredientes con la gran batidora que su madre había comprado recientemente. Pensó en coger unas cuantas para llevarlas al Sengoku… pero tenía un problema ¿Inuyasha podría comer chocolate? Sabía que los perros no podían comer dulce e Inuyasha era un mitad perro… desechó tal idea, no quería correr el riesgo de dejar ciego al único que podía acabar con Naraku… aunque la idea era tentadora…

-Una vez mezclado los ingredientes, añadir el chocolate y la masa en un molde y dejar al horno unos 25 min a 200º - Kagome siguió el procedimiento y cerró el horno. Puso el temporizador y se dirigió a la mesa para empezar a recoger el desperdicio que había creado.

Sôta vendría por la tarde a recoger las galletas de chocolate e irse a dormir a casa de Shin, vecino de Hitomi. Su abuelo y su madre habían decidido ir a visitar a su tía Nadoka dejándole la casa vacía hasta el día siguiente. Suspiró cuando tuvo todo recogido, estaría toda la noche sola y tenía la casa para ella. Sonrió traviesamente, podía ir libremente por la casa como hacía años, cantar, ver películas, leer… tenía una noche para ella sola y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Sôta llegó justo en el momento en el que las galletas estaban recién colocadas en la caja con las letras al revés. Agradeció a su hermana y se fue con la caja fuera de la casa, saltando y riendo mientras bajaba las escaleras del templo. Su hermano era todo un detallista, a parte de un chantajista de mucho cuidado. Volvió a sonreír y se dirigió a la bañera a por un merecido baño.

(…) (…)

Inuyasha salía del pozo en el momento justo en el que Sota iba a bajar las escaleras. El niño iba tan contento que no prestó atención a los escalones y tropezó con una piedra resvalandose hacia abajo. El hanyou llegó justo a tiempo para que su amigo no acabara con la cara incrsutada en alguno de los escalones.

-Gracias Inuyasha – Sôta se puso de pie e inmediatamente abrió la caja inspeccionando lo que guardaba dentro de ella – suerte que no se han roto

-Deberías de ir con más cuidado –regañó Inuyasha, le había cogido cariño al crio - ¿Está Kagome? – se levantó y olfateo el aire. Sí estaba en casa

-Sí que esta – Sôta vio como Inuyasha se dirigía a su casa y una idea le cruzó la cabeza - ¡Espera! – Inuyasha se giró – ¿Tienes algo para Kagome?

-¿Algo para Kagome?

-Sí, hoy es el día de los enamorados – explicó Sôta – el día en el que la pareja o amigos se hacen regalos como símbolo de su amistad y amor.

-¡Keh! A mi esas cosas no me interesan – Inuyasha volvió a girarse para ir a buscar a Kagome. Debían volver a por lo trozos de la perla

-Que lástima – volvió a hablar Sôta – Kagome es una chica con muchos pretendientes e incluso han venido chicos con dos regalos – el niño vio la cara desfigurada del hanyou y sonrió. No es que mintiera, pero sí exageraba un poco, lo suficiente para que su futuro cuñado reaccionara – le han comprado chocolates para que ella se decida a salir con ellos…

-¿Quién? Nombre, dirección, descripción y olor – habló Inuyasha más cerca que nunca a Sota, con una mirada que helaría al mismísimo infierno

-No… no… sé… - contestó nervioso Sôta – pero podrías regalarle algo… seguro que algo tuyo o hecho por ti vence a todo aquello que ha recibido – el hanyou se quedó pensativo, cosa que aprovechó Sota para bajar las escaleras y dirigisre al coche que lo esperaba – ¡Suerte!

Inuyasha miró al niño para luego dirigir su mirada a la casa. Hoy era el día en que los pretendientes de Kagome intentaban llevársela… con la decisión en su rostro deshizo el camino, traspasando nuevamente por el pozo.

Entrada la noche, Kagome había salido de la bañera y se encontraba escuchando muscima mientras fregaba los platos. Había decidido limpiar un poco la casa ya que, después de que todos los enamorados pasaran por el templo, este había quedado bastante maltrecho. La cocina era el último lugar que faltaba para limpiar y ella había decidido hacerlo con música de fondo.

-_I'm your truth, telling lies I'm your reason alibis I'm inside, open your eyes. I'm you ¡Sad but true!_ – la chica ataviada con unos pequeños pantalones y una gran camiseta de Queen cantaba mientras fregaba y movía la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás en pequeños movimientos rotatorios. Llevaba horas cantando y no se cansaba, hacía meses que no estaba completamente sola y sin obligaciones y por tanto, hacía mucho tiempo que no utilizaba la música como vía de escape.

Empezó a sonar otra canción de Metallica, Underground, cuando ella había acabado de colocar toda la vajilla en los armarios. Empezó a tararear la canción siguiendo el hilo musical de la guitarra para después cantar con fuerza. Necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba no recordar que Inuyasha no albergaba sentimiento alguno hacia ella más que amistad, necesitaba olvidar que el amor era un asco, por lo que necesitaba olvidar San Valentín.

Había tirado muñecos, chocolates y ungüentos que sus compañeros le habían regalado por ser el día que era. Se alegraba de que la gente se acordara de ella después de pasar tanto tiempo en el Sengoku pero ninguno de esos regalos llenaba el corazón de la muchacha. Mientras cantaba dos pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon traviesas de sus ojos recorriendo sus mofletes para caer al vacío. Con las mangas limpió su cara y apagó la radio.

Puso un incienso que su abuelo tenía en el comedor y fue a buscar una fuente a la cocina y preparó unas palomitas. Como era de esperar en la televisión ponían todo tipo de películas románticas entre ellas: Chocolate. Bien, posiblemente no fuera una de las mejores películas para ver estando en el estado de depresión en el que se encontraba, pero necesitaba imaginar que ella era Juliette Binoche y que su Jhonny Deep , rompía todas las reglas para poder estar junto a ella. Sí, lo necesitaba.

(…) (…) (…)

Inuyasha volvió a traspasar el pozo, llegando cuando ya había oscurecido a la época de la modernización y la tecnología. Parecía bastante nervioso ya que dentro de su manga derecha, llevaba un obsequio que había hecho él, especialmente para ella. Pero todo el enfado que había extinguido, se había desvanecido al llegar nuevamente a la entrada del templo, dando paso a un miedo extraño, miedo al rechazo.

Inuyasha no era idiota, se podía hacer el idiota o a veces le costaba entender las cosas, pero sabía perfectamente qué era lo que sentía Kagome por él. El problema residía en que él no sabía lo que sentía por ella. Había descartado la amistad, puesto que no se ponía celoso de Miroku cuando se acercaba a Sango, pero ¿Cómo podía ser amor si era algo completamente diferente a lo que sentía con Kikyou? Con ella había sentido afinidad, calidez y sobretodo estabilidad. Con Kagome en cambio, sentía algo completamente diferente, el estomago se le revolvía cuando ella sonreía y sus nervios estaba a flor de piel la mayoría de las veces. No había estabilidad, pero había pasión y más de una vez, tuvo que bañarse en aguas congeladas para controlar esa fuerza que crecía en su interior. Kikyou le hubiera purificado el trasero si hubiera sentido algo así por ella. En cambio, esa niña del futuro correspondía a su pasión de forma desenfrenada.

Recordó porqué Kagome estaba en casa y no en el Sengoku. Para variar habían vuelto a discutir, algo que no era nuevo en ellos. Pero aquello que molestó más a la sacerdotisa del futuro, fueron las duras palabras del hanyou hacia ella. "_Nunca serás más que un detector de fragmentos, para eso estás aquí" _

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y apretó los puños al recordar lo blanquecina que se había vuelto su cara, como sus ojos se apagaron y sus labios se entrevieron. Él no había querido decir eso, nunca había pensado que su boca serviría para herir a alguien que él quería. Pero no soportaba que Kouga estuviera cerca de ella, no soportaba que pensara que podría dejarlo por otro… aunque no tenía derecho, no quería compartirla con nadie.

Y allí se encontraba, meditando como entrar por esa puerta sin besar el suelo al menos no más de cien veces. Iba a entrar cuando sintió la voz melodiosa de Kagome cantar una canción que más parecía haber salido de un enfrentamiento de una batalla. Decidió entrar por la ventana de su habitación y bajar las escaleras. Olió a sal y se maldijo. Escondido de la visión de la chica, vio como esta se enjuagaba las lágrimas en la manga de aquella sudadera ancha y apagaba el aparato que dejó de emitir ruido para el bien de sus oídos.

Fue a la cocina y se sentó delante de la caja mágica ante la atenta mirada del hanyou. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó mientras se la quedó mirando, pero despertó de su ensoñación cuando ella, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, contestaba a la caja mágica, grotescamente.

-¡No Vianne! Roux y todos los hombres son unos insensibles que solo piensan en ellos mismos ¡Muerte a todos los hombres! – Inuyasha se sobresaltó ante las palabras de la joven sacerdotisa… ¿estaría borracha? – ojalá… ojalá yo tuviera un Roux que me quisiera tal y como soy…

-Ya lo tienes – Inuyasha salió de su escondite con una valentía que ni él mismo reconocía

-¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha? – ella se levantó, dejando las palomitas a un lado y encarando al recién llegado – creo que te dejé bastante claro que volvería cuando yo quisiera. Naraku se está regenerando y no son precisos mis servicios en el Sengoku – Inuyasha sintió como algo se le quebraba dentro al igual que la voz de Kagome – así que por favor, márchate.

-Kagome – él se acercó para cogerle el brazo pero ella se apartó. El rechazo le hizo más daño incluso que si Sesshomaru le hubiera atravesado nuevamente el pecho. Vio como ella, se volvía a limpiar los ojos mientras miraba a otro lado, como un animal herido y asustado ¿qué le había hecho? – Yo… yo no quise decir lo que dije – habló balbuceando cada palabra

- No es verdad – contradijo la sacerdotisa – sí quisiste. Por primera vez en tu vida vi en tus ojos como decías cada palabra con toda la seguridad del mundo. Querías decir exactamente lo que me dijiste y eso no me duele – Inuyasha levanto las cejas – no me duele porque no puedo ser querida por alguien que no me quiere – el hanyou fue a protestar pero Kagome lo interrumpió – lo que me duele es que no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora y que tú me lo hayas ocultado tan bien. Pensaba que podría haber una amistad, pero por lo que se ve, solo esperabas que busque fragmentos

-Malinterpretaste – consiguió cortar el discurso Inuyasha – mi expresión. No estaba seguro de lo que decía, estaba cegado por la ira – el mismo Inuyasha se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero siguió con su monólogo – no puedo soportar que Kouga o cualquier otro te toque o ni siquiera te mire. Miroku casi pierde sus dientes en dos ocasiones por insinuar que iría a vigilar vuestro baño – Kagome abrió los ojos soprendida y lo miró – eres mía Kagome y si hace falta que remueva cielo y tierra para que quede claro lo haré - ¿Quién narices era él y que habían hecho con Inuyasha?

-Eso es muy pretencioso y egoísta – contraatacó la sacerdotisa – tú ya tienes a Kikyou en cambio yo no tengo a nadie. Cuando te vayas al infierno ¿Qué esperas que haga yo? ¿Llorar por ti, cuando me has dejado por otra? Tus promesas valen más que mis sentimientos. No puedo vivir encima de los castillos de arena construidos en las nubes. No puedo vivir de las ilusiones.

-¿Quién dice que yo vaya a ir al infierno con Kikyou?

-Tú mismo – respondió extrañada

-Eso fue antes de venir aquí y fue antes de ver ciertas cosas que no me gustan en este mundo. Eres mía y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso

-¿Ni siquiera Kikyou?

-Ella la que menos – Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y la cogió de la cintura, desprevenida – ahora te voy a enseñar que significa pertenecernos el uno al otro – antes de que ella pudiera contestar, el hanyou le estaba devorando los labios.

Kagome tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al sentir como la lengua del hanyou inspeccionaba toda su cavidad bocal. Aunque había empezado con rudeza, Kagome sintió que el beso se volvía más dulce, haciendo que ella se relajara y se acoplara perfectamente al cuerpo del hanyou.

Inuyasha la alzó como si fuera una pluma y la apretó más contra su cuerpo. En la mente del hanyou había una batalla campal entre el demonio y el humano quienes debatían por la forma en la que estaba actuando el hanyou. De todas maneras la mente coincidía en que eso no era propio de él.

Sin hacer mucho caso a su mente, Inuyasha bajó una mano hacia el glúteo de la muchacha para masajearlo dulcemente, arrancándole algunos suspiros y leves gemidos. Inuyasha se encendió ante la pasión que Kagome demostró y la llevó a la cocina, depositándola en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas en su cintura y su espalda apoyada en la mesa. Con sus brazos apoyados en la mesa a los lados de la joven, el hanyou se acercó a sus labios para volver a besarla lentamente. Kagome, extasiada, movía las caderas contra la pelvis de él sintiendo una presión caliente y placentera. Estaba excitada y sabía que el hanyou también.

Inuyasha empezó a besar el cuello de la muchacha mientras adentraba sus manos debajo de la sudadera de la chica. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver que ella no llevaba nada más que esa sudadera y que sus manos estaban tocando la suave piel de sus pechos. Con cuidado se separó de ella y la despojó de la parte de arriba dejándola desnuda ante los ojos de él. Kagome se levantó, quedándose sentada y le sacó la parte de arriba de su traje.

Sin saber de dónde había sacado esa valentía besó y lamió el cuello y torso del hanyou, haciendo hincapié en sus bien formados pectorales. Inuyasha lanzaba gemidos guturales ante las suaves caricias de la muchacha. La cogió en brazos, recogió la poca ropa que se había esparcido y subió velozmente a su habitación donde cerró la puerta y la depositó con mucho cuidado en la cama.

Se acabaron de desnudar y se deleitaron con el cuerpo del otro. El hanyou, quien sentía que estaba como en una nube donde solo podía oler y ver la excitación de su mujer, bajó su mano hacia el centro de la muchacha mientras besaba sus pechos, masajeando lentamente aquello que parecía que volvía loca a Kagome. La muchacha gemía mucho más fuerte que antes y movía las caderas a un ritmo discordante sintiendo como un vacio en su interior. Quería sentir a Inuyasha dentro y quería sentir su peso encima de ella pero antes de poder verbalizar su deseo algo dentro de ella explotó sintiendo como una presión desvanecía para quedar en la más completa calma y satisfacción. El primer orgasmo de su vida había sido espectacular pero aun quería más.

-Tranquila – habló Inuyasha – no he acabado contigo – lamió los dedos haciendo que Kagome se excitara ante ese acto cosa que aprovechó el hanyou para posicionarse entre sus piernas. Sabía que era virgen pues había notado la estrechez de su cuerpo, a parte que no tenía ningún olor que no fuera el suyo. Por eso aprovechó que aun estaba completamente mojada para deslizarse de una sola estocada en su interior.

Kagome se dio cuenta para cuando sintió un agudo dolor, como si fuera de un pinchazo, para luego sentirse completamente relajada. Pensaba que iba a ser más complicado, más difícil que ella lo aceptara tan rápidamente pero su cuerpo había reaccionado de la mejor de las maneras al recibir al hanyou. Este se acomodó lentamente alzo las caderas de la muchacha y se adentró un poco más, haciendo que Kagome se arqueara y gimiera de placer.

El mismo empezaba a sentir una ola de pasión desenfrenada pero la controló, quería que fuera lento; quería que Kagome sintiera todo lo que pudiera llegar a sentir, quería que gritara su nombre. El vaivén fue lento haciendo que la muchacha se acostumbrara a la nueva intrusión en su cavidad interior. A medida que sentía una calidez interior, el hanyou forzaba más la elástica piel de sus pliegues interiores para hacer mucho más placentera la misma acción.

-Inuyasha – consiguió pronunciar la jovencita – más rápido – esas dos palabras consiguieron que el hanyou se volviera loco y empezara a moverse más rápido, arrancando gemidos sonoros Kagome y de él mismo.

El clímax no se hizo esperar, atacando nuevamente a la joven sacerdotisa y arrestando consigo al hanyou saciándose completamente. Ese se dejó caer encima de ella aun apoyando los antebrazos a los lados de su pequeño cuerpo y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Ahora eres completamente mía – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras movía en su interior el aun erecto miembro, sorprendiendo a Kagome.

-¿Aun no has…?

-Pronto aprenderás que los demonios o hanyous tenemos mucho más aguante que los humanos – aun así salió de ella – pero hoy no. Tienes que descansar- sacó las sabanas y se taparon con ellas para descansar unas horas. Ella encima de su pecho y el rodeándola con los brazos.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido un sueño maravilloso en el que había hecho algo realmente "malo" con Inuyasha. Se desperezó mientras pensaba en lo maravilloso sería que pasara de verdad. No recordaba cómo había llegado a la cama y cuando se había dormido pero la sudadera de Queen le había hecho sudar más de lo que ella hubiera esperado.

Se sentó en la cama en el momento en el que alguien abría la puerta. Inuyasha, con el torso desnudo, traía con sumo cuidado una bandeja con tostadas leche y te. Kagome pegó un grito haciendo que el hanyou se tambaleara y casi tirara todo al suelo

-¿Estás loca mujer? ¿sabes lo que me ha costado subir esta cosa por las escaleras? ¿por qué gritas?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y… ¿Qué haces con el torso desnudo? – miró nuevamente la sudadera la cual tenía al revés, luego vio en el suelo los pantalones y su roa interior junto a la parte de arriba del traje de Inuyasha – ha pasado de verdad

-Yo también me he sorprendido – él se sentó con la bandeja en las manos – venía a pedirte disculpas pero no sé que me pasó

-Era como sí una neblina hubiera nublado mi mente sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo

-Pero haciendo lo que más deseabas – acabó Inuyasha mirando intensamente a la muchacha – Kagome no eres solo una detectora de fragmentos para mí y creo que con esto te lo he dejado bastante claro – ella asintió – no quiero que nadie te toque ni te mire más de lo necesario y ya le estás diciendo a Kouga que se aleje de ti

-Cuando tú se lo digas a Kikyou – sentenció ella mientras comía una tostada. Lo amaba con locura pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, no quería sufrir y ese tema era mejor abordarlo desde un principio

-Kikyou tampoco es tonta – Kagome lo miró extrañada – sabe perfectamente que es lo que siento por ella y que es lo que siento por ti. No me voy a ir al infierno, antes tengo que matar a Naraku y ahora tengo una familia a la que proteger – besó la mejilla de Kagome haciendo que esta se sonrojara

-Bien, ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con el hanyou del que estoy enamorada? – lo dijo tan sin pensar que solo atinó a taparse los labios con sus manos y abrir los ojos desmesuradamente – mierda

-¡Keh! Yo solo quería ser amable, mujer del demonio – se cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado – te traigo algo para que comas y te traigo un regalo y tu ni las gracias me das…

- Inuyasha…

-Mujer desagradecida, no entiendo porqué debería quererte como te quiero…

-Inuyasha…

- No te mereces que este…

-¡Inuyasha! – chilló la mujer recibiendo la atención del hombre – gracias – sonrió tiernamente haciendo que el hanyou se sonrojara – pero ¿Qué regalo?

-Espera – se levantó y buscó entre sus ropajes hasta que encontró una pequeña bolsa de tela – era de mi madre, pero le pedí a Totosai que me lo arreglara

-Inuyasha – suspiró enamorada al ver un colgante con una pequeña lágrima en esmeralda decorada con lo que parecían nudos celtas - no sé si puedo aceptarlo

-Mi madre me obligo a jurarle que se la daría a la persona adecuada en el momento adecuado – Inuyasha se lo colocó en el cuello – y tanto el momento como la persona son los que deben de ser.

-¿Totosai te la ha arreglado? ¿No hace espadas?

-Bueno… me ha costado un par de huesos rotos y unos cuantos dientes, pero al menos me lo ha hecho – Inuyasha no pudo evitar recordar como se había puesto el demonio herrero y la pequeña batalla campal que se había formado en su cueva. Al final lo había hecho, según dijo, porque Kagome era una bella señorita que se merecía el mejor de los regalos… maldito pervertido…

-Muchísimas gracias – sonrió devolviendo - ¿sabes? Hoy se celebra el día de San Valentín, una celebración donde las parejas se declaran amor eterno y se hacen regalos, entre otras cosas – Inuyasha iba a hablar pero ella, absorta mirando la joya, siguió – lo que pasa es que nosotros no lo celebramos. Mi padre siempre nos había dicho que prefería otra celebración que se hacía el 23 de Abril en un pequeño país de occidente. Te habla de princesas, caballeros y un dragón...

-Entonces ¿no celebráis San Varetun o como se llame? – pensó en Sota y en todo lo que le había dicho de los pretendientes… si Kagome no lo celebraba, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera le importara que le regalasen nada… iba a matar a ese niño

-No, no lo celebramos – levantó la cabeza y sonrió al hanyou – pero es posible que ahora yo sí quiera celebrarlo contigo – besó a Inuyasha, aun sonrojada siendo correspondida por un sonrojado hanyou. Puede que si existiera el tal Valentín y hubiera vuelto de los muertos para juntar a esos dos… ya que era una ardua tarea para un ser humano.

(…) (…) (…)

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, el abuelo Higurashi y la señora Higurashi, ya se encontraban en la cocina comiendo algo. Estaban escuchando las lamentaciones del abuelo mientras una muy cansada Sonomi Higurashi intentaba consolarlo.

-Era el único que me quedaba… ¿por qué han tenido que cogerlo? – se lamentaba el anciano

-Papá, Kagome no lo sabía. Además, ayer la dejamos sola con el día tan importante que era… con tanta gente que pasaron por aquí ya es mucho que lo dejara todo recogido y ordenado – Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron extrañados ¿Qué habría pasado?

-Si no me quejo de mi nieta, será una gran sacerdotisa de este templo… pero me fastidia que el último incienso para el amor lo pusiera sin saber para qué era… quería regalárselo por su dieciocho cumpleaños

-¿Le ibas a regalar a tu nieta un incienso afrodisiaco a los dieciocho años? – Sonomi había levantado una ceja completamente malhumorada… ¿en qué pensaría su padre?

-No solo es afrodisíaco… - bebió un poco de te – dicen que sacaba los deseos más primitivos de la persona haciendo que haga aquello que normalmente no se atrevería. Además… en los hanyous hace más efecto – Sonomi soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Eres de lo que no hay, papá. Y ¿Qué hubiera pasado y si hubiera olido otro el incienso? – Inuyasha y Kagome escuchaban atentos expectante y algo asustados… ¿habían hecho lo que habían hecho por culpa de un hechizo?

-Nada. Si Kagome quiere a ese hanyou solo despertaría deseos hacia ese hanyou e igual al revés. El incienso solo potencia el deseo que el consciente no deja florecer, no cambia la voluntad de nadie – los jóvenes suspiraron de alivio y se miraron. Sonrieron y se adentraron a la cocina siendo bien recibidos por los patriarcas de la casa.

Puede que fuera el incienso, el espíritu de Valentín, simplemente el deseo reprimido de los dos jóvenes o las tres cosas unidas lo que consiguiese lo que nadie más consiguió: unir a ese par de cabezotas. En ese momento decidieron que celebrarían cada 14 de Febrero como si fuera el primero, pues realmente… fue el primero ¿no?

Fin.

Sentados en las raíces del árbol milenario que conectaba las dos épocas, la pareja disfrutaba de un día fresco pero soleado. Kagome se acurrucó cerca del hanyou y suspiró aliviada, estaba en la gloria.

-Oe Kagome – preguntó el hanyou mientras le acariciaba el cabello – y el 23 de Abril ¿tendré que matar a un dragón? – Kagome sonrió acomodándose más cerca de Inuyasha

-No, solo deberás regalarme una rosa

-Pero… ¿Bañada en sangre de dragón?

-No, Inuyasha, no hace falta – la muchacha respiró lentamente, no quería que nada le turbara su tranquilidad…

- Bueno es comprensible… tú no eres ninguna princesa a la que tenga que salvar… realmente no tienes pinta de princesa buena, sino más bien de ogro enfadado o

-¡Osuwari! – chilló la muchacha mientras se levantaba y se iba dentro del templo

-Maldita mujer – maldecía el hanyou.

Ni Valentín, ni un incienso, ni cualquier energía divina podría cambiar el carácter de dos personas por mucho que se amaran… pero eso es lo bonito de amar… ¿Verdad?

* * *

Fin (ahora sí)

Bien, he vuelto después de este break bastante largo. Necesitaba un tiempo para reorganizar un poco mi vida xD

En fin, espero que os haya gustado este fic, la verdad es que lo he hecho hoy entre rato y rato. Espero que os guste este lemon de San Valentin xD

Lo del 23 de Abril es referente a Sant Jordi, una festividad que se hace aquí en Cataluña y que espero poder escribir algo con esta pareja ese día (no se cómo, pero algo haré).

Como siempre muchísimas gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad al fic y a mí misma, después de este parón. Muchísimas gracias.

Nos vemos!.


End file.
